<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a feeling of christmas by will_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369245">a feeling of christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p'>will_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Snow, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, this is the SAPPIEST SHIT i swear to god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La notte fuori dalla finestra è limpida, cristallina, come può essere solo quando l’aria è gelida, e Kei sospira contento mentre allunga le gambe nude sotto il piumone di Kuroo, mentre si stringe meglio la felpa che ha addosso. Anche quella è di Kuroo, ma solo perché aveva pescato a caso tra i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento.</p>
<p>(O forse non tanto a caso.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a feeling of christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buone feste a tutt! ♥ Questa fic è scritta per il <a href="https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/12/05/calendario-dellavvento-2020-masterlist/">Calendario dell'Avvento</a> di <a href="https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/">Fanwriter.it</a>, e non è niente di che ma ho passato gli ultimi due mesi ad arrugginirmi e dovevo sbloccarmi in qualche modo.</p>
<p>Per dare un po' di contesto, è ambientata un annetto dopo gli eventi dell'anime (shhh non mi dite niente del manga, non sono in pari) in un magico futuro in cui Kuroo e Bokuto condividono un appartamento e Kei può fuggire per giorni interi dal suo ragazzo. Also, Natale in Giappone è considerata una festa da fidanzati, per questo lo strabordio di fluff. (E un piatto natalizio tipico è davvero il pollo fritto XD)</p>
<p>Titolo @ <i>Silver Bells</i>, canzone natalizia coverata da chiunque.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuori sta nevicando.</p>
<p>Kei si stiracchia sul futon sfatto e resta a guardare i fiocchi che cadono grassi e lenti oltre la finestra, stagliati come coriandoli bianchi sullo sfondo del cielo nero. Deve aver cominciato a nevicare nello stesso momento in cui si è fatta notte - mentre lui e Kuroo erano distratti, troppo presi a ritrovarsi dopo tanto tempo per accorgersi di qualsiasi altra cosa.</p>
<p>C’è sempre una squisita dissonanza nel guardare la neve cadere dal caldo di una stanza accogliente. La notte fuori dalla finestra è limpida, cristallina, come può essere solo quando l’aria è gelida, e Kei sospira contento mentre allunga le gambe nude sotto il piumone di Kuroo, mentre si stringe meglio la felpa che ha addosso. Anche quella è di Kuroo, ma solo perché aveva pescato a caso tra i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento.</p>
<p>(O forse non tanto a caso.)</p>
<p>Kei guarda fuori dalla finestra e quasi prova un po’ pena per i pazzi romantici che pretendono di uscire a Natale anche con la neve annunciata, come Bokuto e Akaashi. Anche Kuroo gli aveva proposto di uscire, prima che salisse a trovarlo, ma poi era bastato trovarselo davanti e sentire il gelo fuori dalla porta per fargli cambiare immediatamente idea. Ci sono sempre i prossimi giorni, per le passeggiate romantiche, quando le temperature saranno più clementi e Tokyo meno invasa dalle coppiette.</p>
<p>E poi bisognava approfittare della casa vuota, per una volta.</p>
<p>Kuroo torna dalla cucina con passi leggeri, annunciato solo dal fruscio della porta scorrevole. Non ha né le scarpe né una maglietta (“<i>Qualcuno</i> mi ha fregato la felpa.” “Non so di che parli...”) e i pantaloni della tuta gli ricadono morbidi attorno al bacino, scivolando lentamente sempre più in basso man mano che Kuroo si avvicina con due tazze fumanti.</p>
<p>Kei <i>potrebbe</i> alzarsi a dargli una mano. D’altra parte, è un ospite e ha fatto un lungo viaggio e deve recuperare le energie.</p>
<p>“Piaciuto lo spettacolo?” chiede Kuroo, con un piccolo sorriso a mezza bocca.</p>
<p>“Stavo aspettando che inciampassi,” dice Kei, ma si alza a sedere per fargli spazio sul letto e prende subito la tazza che gli viene offerta. Il profumo di cioccolata calda invade l’aria, accompagnato dalle note zuccherose dei piccoli marshmallow che ci galleggiano dentro.</p>
<p>(Sua madre gli preparava sempre la cioccolata così, da piccolo, finché Kei non le aveva chiesto di smettere perché i marshmallow erano <i>da mocciosi</i>. L’ha raccontato a Kuroo durante un appuntamento, un ricordo distratto, ma da quella volta Kuroo ha iniziato a preparargli <i>sempre</i> la cioccolata in quel modo.</p>
<p>Ora, quando Kei si porta la tazza al petto, non è solo per evitare di versare qualcosa sul letto.)</p>
<p>“Oh, uomo di poca fede,” dice, entrando nel letto con lui. “E sprecare così della cioccolata?” Sorride sornione, riuscendo con qualche manovra a sistemarsi contro i cuscini appoggiati al muro senza far cadere neanche una goccia. </p>
<p>Kei fa un lungo sorso di cioccolata, guardandolo da sopra l’orlo della tazza con un sopracciglio alzato, e Kuroo ridacchia e alza la propria tazza a mo’ di brindisi, senza aggiungere altro.</p>
<p>Certe volte possono andare avanti per ore a punzecchiarsi con una sciocchezza dietro l’altra, ma in questo momento non ce n’è bisogno.</p>
<p>Anche il silenzio tra di loro è caldo, accogliente, familiare come il profumo dolce della cioccolata, e Kei lascia che lo culli insieme al tepore delle coperte e al ritmo regolare dei respiri di Kuroo al suo fianco. Davvero, solo un pazzo uscirebbe nella neve rinunciando a <i>questo</i>.</p>
<p>La mano di Kuroo che gli scorre leggera lungo la schiena lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>“Ehi,” mormora, appena Kei si volta. La sua tazza è appoggiata per terra accanto al futon e Kuroo lo sta semplicemente guardando, con uno sguardo che gli scalda il petto più della cioccolata. “A cosa stai pensando?”</p>
<p>Kei abbassa la sua tazza, la posa dal proprio lato del letto, e poi si mette comodo contro il petto di Kuroo, che già lo aspettava a braccia aperte. La sua pelle è piacevolmente fresca, dopo tutto quel calduccio, e sa di cioccolato e di <i>loro</i>. Kei chiude gli occhi per un secondo e inspira piano.</p>
<p>“Quei due si ricorderanno di portare la cena?”</p>
<p>“Bokuto assolutamente no,” dice Kuroo, giocando distrattamente con i suoi capelli. “Akaashi probabilmente sì.”</p>
<p>“A meno che Bokuto non lo rincretinisca di spirito natalizio.”</p>
<p>“In quel caso c’è un KFC qui all’angolo.”</p>
<p>“Sai sempre cosa dire per conquistarmi,” dice Kei, nel tono più asciutto che gli riesca, e Kuroo ride e gli scompiglia i capelli per vendicarsi.</p>
<p>Anche se Kei, sotto sotto, non stava scherzando affatto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>